Vocabulary
by Miribai
Summary: A collection of shorts centered around the Dutchman's Captain and the Goddess of the Sea. Davy x Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I see many fics like these around and they appeal to my style of writing, short, sweet and brutal. So I've decided to replicate the genre. I only hope my scenes are original. Please enjoy and have mercy on my "This is my first PotC fic" soul.

Standard Disclaimer rates apply

Vocabulary

Perplexing: Even if she is the goddess of all the sea, he just could not wrap his mind around her ability to walk on water.

Fever: He moaned in his sleep, the raging sickness consuming him. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and instructed him to ride out the storm. It will break soon.

Symphony: All the sounds of the world are contained in her voice. All the sounds of heaven lie in her laugh.

Cacophony: Right before he struck it from him, his heart beat its loudest.

Pure: He was perfect, untouched by God, Man, or Rum.

Velvet: On his first return, he brought her a dress made of velvet and lace. "Try it on," he said eagerly. She did so grudgingly.

Foul: From the confines of the dress, she stared back at him with the foulest look she could muster. Still, he beamed at her beauty.

Womb: "Do you ever wish to be mortal Calypso? To have a family with children and grandchildren." Crushingly she replied. "No, wat need do I 'ave for dose when I got you?"

Sand: In every way he found her beautiful. But once he caught himself wishing she had normal hair so he could have the pleasure to brush the sand out of it.

Gravitation: A goddess, as long standing as time, and she will endure once time has passed. But of all the men that have and will come and go in her service, he will be the _only _one she remembers.

Fleeting: As the Goddess of the Sea, her heart is nothing more than the churning of all four currents. Yet when his cool skin flutters past her cheek, she finds her currents fluttering.

Eternity: "Of all dey lives I 'ave lived Davy Jones, de time I spent wit you was when I was most alive."

Century: The first ninety years she was always there. In the 100th one she was gone, and he never saw her again save for one night 20 years later, hidden in the hall of the Brethren Court.

Humanity: She prayed for Davy to find her and free her from her mortal bonds. When he didn't, her new heart broke, and Calypso learned what it was like to be human.

Water: When he finally fell from the bow of the Dutchman, the rain became less like rain and more like tears.

Imagination: "A girl I want. With hair and skin as dark as yours. Calliope I'll call her." She smiled at him, amused by the thought.

More Imagination: "We'll live on an small island, not a lot of people around. I'll be a fisherman, an occasional merchant. You will be the mother, keeper of the house and children." She snorted, galled that he would have the audacity to cast her as the good little housewife in his production.

Necessity: "The Dutchman needs a' captain!" she called chasing after him on the beach. "Forget it! Find another fool."

Weep: He never understood what it was to cause a goddess to weep. Nevertheless he was there to hold her, stroke her hair softly, and whisper light kisses into her ear.

Reason: "I weep for de souls dat be lost at sea. I hears dem crying for peace and I canna give it t' dem."

Mundane: She tried to cook for him once. The swamp fare had him sick for days.

Conjoined: In her bed, the melded together as the sun does with the sea at sunset. And though they be two separate colors, Davy could never tell in their mass of sweated tangled limbs where she ended and he began.

Prison: When she touched him, he felt all his outer hideousness melt away. And all the memories they had shared came flooding back. Somewhere, in Lord Beckett's study, the box that contained his heart jumped madly.

Eat: "It's called chocolate, from the Americas." She put it in her mouth, ate it, then summarily pounced on him, consuming him with kisses.

Cycle: His sorrow turned to bitterness, bitterness to anger, anger to vengeance, and vengeance to treachery. And after the act was completed. He was returned to sorrow.

Calling: "I 'ave many names Davy Jones. And in m' bed you 'ave called me by all of dem."

Reluctance: "Why won't you say it." He asked, the makings of tears in his eyes. "T' say would be ta admit wat my heart already know. And to admit dat would be ta give up all dat I am."

Understanding: "I don't understand." He replied burying his face in her neck. With tender hands she snaked her fingers in his hair. "I canna say it. If I deny it den I canna be hurt when you leave dis eart."

Tears: She started to cry, and the clouds gave forth their burden of rain. "If I love you, den you will die and be taken from me forever. Such a pain even I cannot bear."

A Fate Worse: "But to have you withhold it from me, is an even harder pain Calypso." He let her go coldly and walked away. Leaving her in her tears and her rain. On the way back to his anchored ship, not once did he look back. For weeks the sea raged with her storms, a thunderclap for every wretched sob.

* * *

There you go. Hope it wasn't crap, and I'll have more chapters to come soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dedicated to Christopher who always and forever gives me goose bumps.

Standard Disclaimer rates apply.

100 Degrees in the Shade

Days in the Caribbean were by default hot and humid, but this day dawned inhumanly so. Davy sat in the not-so-cool shade of a banana tree gazing out to the sea. It was so hot even the water refused to move; the horizon was as flat as glass in a windowpane. No wind to stir frothy waves. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Davy collapsed back onto the sandy ground, trying to lie as still as possible hoping to catch the barest whisper of wind. Instead he caught a face full of sand.

"Blarggh!!" Davy sat up rigid brushing the sand out of his face and mouth, coughing and sneezing and making himself even hotter by all the movement.

She bent down and peered over him, a mischievous smile playing on her plum colored lips. "Watcha doin' dere Davy Jones, lyin' in da sand like you a dead fish." She said laughing, plopping down next to him. Once his eyes were clear, he took a minute to observe his disturbance.

"I am trying to escape the heat of the day woman, and all you seem to do is stir more up," he replied gruffly, the less words he said, the cooler he stayed.

"You mean to tell me dat only weather has you hot unda' ya collar?" Calypso replied snaking an index finger into the collar of his shirt, her nail scratching his collarbone.

Though the sun beat down on their tiny island, oppressing it with ungodly heat, though it was 100 degrees in the shade, and even though his body was covered with layer after layer of sweat, the simple scratch of her nail was enough to give his body goose bumps and keep them there for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: So it's not exactly the same format as the chapter before it, but I think that "Vocabulary" will serve as collection of ficlets as well as drabbles. Sometimes what I want to say cannot be contained in a few sentences


End file.
